People's Liberation Army of Venezuela
The''' People's Liberation Army of Venezuela''' (abbreviated as P.L.A.V., PLAV, or just informally known as "Guerillas") are a group of left-wing radicals fighting a guerilla war against Ramon Solano's Venezuelan Government. They are present in the Amazonas region of Venezuela, and are constantly in a state of civil war with the Venezuelan Army. They're the second faction the mercenary will meet in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Their leader is Marcela Acosta, who resides at their main base inside a large, treaded crane on top of a small mountain. Throughout their bases are many broken-down buses used for shelter and makeshift steel buildings serve as houses along with a broken down commercial plane. Numerous tents are found scattered around their HQ and other places where they have set up their operations. Characteristics The PLAV are Marxist radicals modeled after such real-life groups as the 26th of July Movement and Revolutionary Armed Forces of Columbia. Their goals are to remove Ramon Solano and his government as well as the Universal Petroleum Corporation and restore the former government. They are a stereotypical guerrilla organization, using outdated, heavily modified equipment and prone to expressing their political views wherever they go. They are sponsored by China, and have access to some Chinese equipment. They are located to the South West of the map, in Merida, near Guanare and the surrounding jungles of the Amazonas. Their uniform consists of mainly a white and light green shirt with the sleeves usually rolled up and matching pants. Some wear red berets which are worn by many revolutionary forces but some wear no headwear at all. They are also known to carry bullet belts. The males are mostly rugged in appearance and many are un shaven, some have sunglasses on and others have wrapped a red bandanna around their mouth. The RPG troops wear sunglasses and a bandanna covering most of their face, they carry a large backpack to hold their rockets in. Female guerrillas wear full camouflage uniform. The PLAV also have elite troops. All of these troops are located nearby HVTs that need to be captured; they sometimes wear a green helmet or a red beret. Some also wear ghillie suits made up of leaves on their back and torso to camouflage themselves and matching green, jungle paint on their skin. They are tougher but have the same weaponry as the normal troops. The PLAV bases usually contain things such as broken buses and other broken down vehicles that have been converted into small buildings and fortifications. They are protected by multi-colored sandbags, usually accompanied by barbed wire and machine gun nests. Their buildings are marked as theirs by orange and green graffiti and barbed wire. They have built many large "treehouses" throughout the roads that lead through the Amazonas, which serve as lookouts; they are built around hard, tall trees that are difficult to destroy. In the main PLAV camp, the large crane Acosta herself resides in is a MAN Takraf RB293, naturally tagged with PLAV banners, and fitted with shanty houses and PLAV guerillas alike standing on top of one of them. A female orator can be seen in the camp speaking to three seated guerillas (and presumably the rest of the camp's inhabitants), preaching communist dogma as follows: Members *Marcela Acosta - Leader *Manuel Vega - Guerrilla Commander *Corporal Huang - Guerrilla Commander *Maria Vargas - Guerrilla Commander *Manuel Diaz - Guerrilla Commander Weapons and Vehicles As stated above, their weapons and vehicles are outdated by modern standards. Most of their equipment appears to be Vietnam-era American equipment, such as the M551 Sheridan Tank (Cavalera Light Tank) and the UH-1 Iroquois (Castro Helicopters), while the rest seems to be stolen from the Venezuelan Army. Though outdated, these vehicles are heavily modified. These modifications range from the addition of objects such as cow-catchers, spikes and unnecessary barbed wire. All of their vehicles have some form of graffiti on them, as a further expression of their political views and to make their vehicles look overall more fearsome. Some of their vehicles are named after Latin American revolutionary leaders, such as Simon Bolivar for the name of their armored trucks and Fidel Castro for the name of their main helicopter. Their small arms, however, seem to be largely Soviet in origin. AKM assault rifles, RPK Machine Guns and RPG-7s are their primary weapons. They have a few non-Soviet and more modern weapons, such as the SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, M1014 Shotgun and QBU-88 Sniper Rifle (sold but not used). Vehicles List Ground Vehicles *Mirabal Offroad Bike *Corales Scout *Corales MG *Bolivar Truck *Bolivar Guntruck *Bolivar Quad-50 *Martinez APC *Arbenz Mobile AA *Cavalera light tank Helicopters *Castro Transport *Castro Attack Copter *Castro-II Attack Copter *Castro-V Attack Copter *Zamora Attack Copter Watercraft *Cardenas Inflatable *Prestes Patrol Boat Market While hardly as high-tech as the equipment of the other factions, they are nonetheless powerful, effective and inexpensive. These range from RPG drops, to the rapid-firing Bolivar Quad-50 to the heavily-armed Castro-series helicopter gunships. Surprisingly, they sell the Daisy Cutter airstrike. Diplomacy *Allies: China *Enemies: Allied Nations, Universal Petroleum, Rastafarian Pirates, Venezuela Image Gallery ThreePLAVguerillas.png|Three PLAV guerillas PLAV guerrillas.png|Two PLAV guerillas in a Corales MG PLAV commander.jpg|Female PLAV commander. PLAV commander2.jpg|Another. PLAV gunner.jpg|PLAV guerrilla. PLAV gunner2.jpg|Another. PLAV gunner3.jpg|Another. PLAV guerrilla.png|Another. PLAV Heavy.jpg|PLAV Heavy. PLAV Heavy2.jpg|Another. PLAV speaker.png|Guerrilla giving speech. PLAV guillie.png|PLAV ghillie suit. Trivia *Along with the Pirates, they are the only faction in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames that have female soldiers. *One of the P.L.A.V missions involve taking a prototype boat to a Chinese officer on board a Bladesong Missile Boat. This is the only place where the People's Liberation Army can be seen before they actually appear, and the player can kill them if they wish and take the missile boat, or their Bullpup Rifles. *Whether by glitch or other reason, Guerilla soldiers will never attack Allied soldiers, although Allied soldiers will attack the PLAV if they encounter each other. Also, friendly PLAV soldiers near hostile AN soldiers will attack you. *The background music used for both Acosta, and the outer base shop keepers, consists of four variations of samba tunes commonly heard in Latin America. *While the PLAV are hostile towards Universal Petroleum forces, the two groups rarely engage each other directly in combat. Usually UP Mercenaries and PLAV Guerillas stationed in the Amazonas region will occasionally stumble upon each other while patrolling an area under their control. While the two groups despise one another, the PLAV usually leaves the harassment of UP assets to the Venezuelan army. *While referred to as Marxist the communist ideology of the PLAV is far more in line with Maoism. *It is very possible to see Chinese oil tanks in PLAV colors and even one of their officers is Chinese meaning that China was aiding the PLAV very early. *It should be noted that the PLAV are using US equipment which the US never sells/gives unless they are interested meaning that the PLAV at one point may of been allies with the US to put in a pro-US government. Obviously, the US stopped helping once the PLAV became Communist in political ideal. Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:People's Liberation Army of Venezuela